


“We’re playing that way today?”

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ian, M/M, Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Wrestling turning into something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We’re playing that way today?”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a lot of wrestling, sorry, but it has bottom Ian:) I apologise for the shitty and uncreative title.

“You suck,” Ian huffed as he crossed his arms in front of hischest. Mickey laughed at his pout. They were in the kitchen where Mickey was making them grilled cheese. Ian was leaning against the counter, eyeing him.

   “What did I do now?”

   Ian tightened his jaw, doing his best to keep up his stern appearance. He wasn’t mad, but he was curious. With a shrugs he said, “You obviously already knew how to dirty talk,”

His eyebrows raised high Mickey put the sandwiches on plates and handed one to Ian. They stayed in the kitchen, eyes never leaving each other as they started eating.

   “So? What does it matter? You definitely did some Googling before,” Mickey said after a little while.

   “Yeah, I googled. You, though, were literally speaking from experience.” Ian furrowed his brows and chewed determinedly as he waited for Mickey’s defense. But he just stared at him for a moment longer before barking out a laugh. Ian’s expression just got darker.

   “Are you serious right now Ian? So what if I did that before?”

   Ian slammed his plate down on the counter, although he made sure he didn’t break it, and stared at Mickey with wide unbelieving eyes.

   “Well, I’m gonna tell you, it’s – you – I—,” Ian gesticulated wildly as he stammered for a logic answer. Defeated, he eventually dropped his arms with a huff. Mickey watched him with a smirk. Before he could say anything more though, his phone chimed and he grabbed it from where it was lying on the counter. A text from Carl. The kid had somehow gotten it into his head that Mickey was his role model now and Mickey humored him, because it made Ian smile. He laughed at the picture Carl had sent. Suddenly Ian tapped his finger against the back of the phone causing Mickey to look up.

   “Who’s that?” Ian asked, “One of your dirty talkers?”

   He knew he was being childish now, but something about the information that Mickey had done dirty talk with some guys before bothered him. Mickey just rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter. He made his way to the bedroom, Ian close behind him. He closed the door and got right into Mickey’s face before he pushed him onto the bed.

   “Huh? You still talking a little dirty over the phone with these ‘ _professionals’_?”

   Mickey furrowed his brows for a moment before he broke out in laughter.

   “Are you serious right now, Ian?”

   Ian shrugged and tried to grab Mickey’s phone, but he pulled his arm away. They stared into each other’s eyes for a second and then they were off. Mickey scrambled away as Ian tried to pull him back and reach his phone.

   “Show me!” Ian demanded as he climbed over Mickey’s back. But Mickey just rolled over, effectively pushing him off. He tried to scramble away, but Ian crawled after him and pulled him back by his calf.

   “Fuck off, Ian!”

   “Show it to me Mickey! Who were you texting?”

   “None of your business,” Mickey said, which made Ian even madder. Mickey knew he could just tell Ian that it was Carl, but rolling around in bed, scuffling with each other was a lot more fun and he knew exactly where it usually led.

   Mickey was on his back and Ian leaned over him, when Mickey surged up and bit the soft skin on the curve at the bottom of Ian’s neck. Stopping his movements Ian hissed. Mickey slowly started sucking a hickey to the spot and then trailed his lips up his neck with soft kisses. Ian shuddered under his touch and closed his eyes, phone forgotten. Mickey set it down on the headboard and then pushed his fingers into Ian’s hair as he placed open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. His other arm wrapped around Ian’s waist and he palmed his ass making him grind down. Ian gasped when he felt Mickey’s hardness against his own. He ran his own hands up and down Mickey’s sides as they moved together, glad that they were only in their boxers already.

   When Mickey’s lips finally found Ian’s, he slipped his hand into Ian’s boxers and let his middle finger slip between his cheeks. Ian grinned into their kiss and pulled away.

   “We’re playing that way today?”

   Mickey grinned back and shrugged.  

   “Are you up for it?”

   Nodding his head, Ian bent back down. One hand pushed into Mickey’s hair, he ran the other over Mickey’s torso as he started licking and kissing down his neck and chest. Above him he heard Mickey fumble around until his slicked up middle finger pushed past Ian’s rim. Ian came up with a moan and pushed his lips against Mickey’s again.

   Mickey worked him open slowly. Ian bit his lip when he felt ready. He pulled on it with his teeth before he pulled away to strip them of their boxers. With a grin Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s hips as he lined Mickey’s cock up with his hole. He teased making Mickey groan and buck his hips. Then Ian squeezed his cock, making Mickey hiss, before finally pushing himself down on it. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off of his cock disappearing inside of Ian and Ian’s own hard twitching cock in front of him.

   “Fuuck.”

   Ian grinned and let out a breathless, “yeah.” Then he started moving. He planted his hands on Mickey’s chest and rolled his hips. Mickey did his best to match Ian’s movements with his own hips, but the rare sight of Ian riding him was distracting to say the least.  _Hypnotizing_  was probably the better word. Ian bottomed often enough, but he rarely rode Mickey. He made a mental note to let this happen more often. It was undoubtedly one of the hottest sights he’d ever had. Ian’s brows were furrowed, mouth open letting out his ragged breath and small moans, his nails dug into Mickey’s chest, and his hips rolled harder and harder against Mickey’s with every thrust. Mickey watched on in awe for another minute before he blinked and focused on the rest of Ian’s body. He ran his hands over his flexed thighs and then up his toned torso.

   “Fuck, Ian,” he moaned lowly causing Ian to pick up his pace a little more.

   Mickey’s fingers ran over Ian’s strong biceps and over his shoulders. When they found Ian’s neck, Mickey let his thumb brush across Ian’s Adam’s apple. He swallowed under the touch. Mickey looked up and their eyes locked. For a second he felt like he should be embarrassed for his shameless appreciation of Ian’s body, but Ian’s pupils were blown in lust and pure adoration. Mickey pulled Ian down into a biting kiss. He planted his feet and started thrusting up. Ian moaned loudly, the new angle allowing Mickey to push deeper into him.

   One of Mickey’s hands travelled back down Ian’s back and held onto one of Ian’s ass cheeks. As he guided Ian’s movements to meet his thrusts Ian started wiggling around. Face buried in Mickey’s necks, lips and teeth sunk into Mickey’s skin leaving hickeys, Ian buried one hand in Mickey’s hair, and with the next thrust Mickey hit Ian’s prostrate. He whined out. Mickey’s grip on him tightened, the pace of his thrusts picked up, and Mickey gave his all to keep Ian whining the way he always did when Mickey hit the right spot.

   The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together, their ragged breaths, and Ian’s moans sounded loud in the silence of the empty house on a Saturday morning.

   “Mick,” Ian whined out, “Mick, so – close, so close, so close…”

   Ian kept bubbling, his cock trapped between his and Mickey’s stomachs. He wanted to reach down with a shaky hand but before he could move another inch, his orgasm crept up on him out of nowhere. He erupted with a high-pitched moan, body shuddering when he sunk back down on Mickey.

   “Fuck,” Mickey breathed out and picked up his pace a little more. Ian gathered his last energy to clench around Mickey and two thrusts later Mickey buried his teeth in Ian’s shoulder as he came. He kept moving slowly for a few more seconds before he slumped, pulling out in the process, and Ian spread out on top him. They were still holding onto each other as they waited for their breathing to calm down.

   “Why aren’t we doing this more often?” Mickey asked after a few minutes. Ian made a bit of a show out of pushing himself up on his elbows to look at Mickey. He brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

   “Because you’re a cock slut,” he deadpanned. Mickey barked out a laugh and pushed Ian away. They rolled until Mickey was on top, framing Ian’s face with his hands.

   “Carl was the one texting me.”

   Ian furrowed his brows before it slowly dawned on him. He rolled his eyes and looked down. A hot blush crept up his neck and cheeks. He fumbled with the bed sheet they were using as a blanket before pulling it over the both of them. He looked back up at Mickey to meet his eyes.

   “Sorry,” he murmured.

   Mickey grinned. He leaned down to peck Ian’s lips. When he pulled back he kept his lips close and kissed down Ian’s cheek and jaw until Ian’s lips spread into a grin as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey and rolled them onto their sides. When they pulled apart after a few seconds, still a little breathless, Mickey pushed his hand back into Ian’s hair, massaging his scalp.

   “I have done it before, because it got me off quicker. Made the whole secretive shit a little easier.”

   Ian nodded. He stroked his hand over Mickey’s cheek and his thumb over his thick lips before he leaned back in for a kiss. It didn’t matter who Mickey had fucked before Ian, or what they had done. Ian knew he was the only one Mickey fucked and he was the only one Mickey kissed and the only one Mickey dirty talked with. Mickey was his now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
